


The hickey

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: The hickey [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: An unexpected nightly visit at the captain's quarters leads to a twist of fate in two women's lives...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: The hickey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036149
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	The hickey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my very first try on J/7 so please bear with me. I didn't have a beta reader so any error, be it gramatical or others are mine. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this fic. If you do please make sure to tell me so in the comments, or kindly leave kudos. I might continue writing more of this pairing in the future, but we'll see.
> 
> Author leaves the scene, making way for the stars of this story, the lovely J/7. <:

It was 0400 when a certain redheaded captain woke up from what she'd determine to be the best and deepest sleep in a long time. An amused smile formed on her luscious burgundy lips upon checking the time. 4 am, you have to either be very lonely, or in love to wake up at this hour and for once I can say that it's the latter. Her eyes which by now had adapted to the dimly lit room traced the shape of the tall blonde bedmate of hers, a familiar warmth encompassing her whole body at the sight of her young lover whos breathing was even, emitting a calming, peaceful feeling inside the older woman. _Sleep, my love. I hope you're having sweet dreams. You've done a splendid job today, in fact you always do. I'm so very proud of you._

Kathryn continued on watching her lover sleep, the light of the stars that shone in through the large viewport above her bed illuminating the blonde's figure, giving it a golden glow. Time flew by and somewhere along the way the older of the pair drifted back to sleep, spooning her lover. Her eyes opened again once daylight filtered through the room, the uncanny aroma of her beloved coffee lingering in the air, successfully waking the captain. A soft chuckle could be heard which send pleasant shivers down her spine. Her eyes fluttered open meeting the icy blue of her young lover.

_I hope you slept well, my captain. I know I certainly did. Would breakfast in bed be agreeable for you? There's still plenty of time left before we will have to start our shifts. I made coffee as you have obviously noticed already and since I wasn't sure if you'd prefer a 'hearty' or 'sweet' meal I prepared waffles with strawberries and syrup as well as ham and eggs so you can decide for yourself._ Kathryn's heart leapt at this new side of Seven. Her lover caring for her in such a fashion was a major step on her way to regaining her humanity back. A light hearted chuckle left the older woman, winking at the taller woman sitting next to her. _After last night I've worked up quite the appetite, so waffles and ham and eggs sound very good. Knowing you I'm guessing you only made one of each, right? How about we share the food? I want you to try them yourself and since I know for a fact that you quite like strawberries you can eat more of those. Sound good?_

The younger woman was slightly taken back at first, but after giving the suggestion a quick moment of thought she cocked one brow, something which she knew drove her lover wild even if she tried masking it with a playful smile then answered her in a voice that bore only the lightest hint of teasing _I will comply, Kathryn._ She smiled to herself at the audible gulp her captain gave at that response, mentally patting herself on the shoulder for successfully teasing her lover.

Kathryn in an attempt to regain her cool took a few gulps of her beloved black coffee which only helped so much. _At least it saves me from another headache._ She mused to herself. Her gaze turned upwards at a soft shuffling noise beside her, her heart melting at the irresistibly adorable sight of a pouting Seven. _Feed me please? I've never eaten waffles before, well at least not ever since I regained my humanity..._ The smitten redhead happily complied to her darling's request, the two of them soon feeding each other, resulting in one breakfast neither of the two would probably ever forget.

After finishing their shared meal the two lovers both took a shower seperately, knowing that if they would've done so together they would surely lose track of time and punctuality was crucial to both of them. It was only once she got out of the shower, brushing her hair in front of the bathroom mirror that Kathryn noticed the purplish bruise on her neck. Flushing at the memory of what resulted in said bruise she couldn't help but smile.

**2000 hours the previous night:**

The door chimed, startling her from the book she was currently reading. Clearing her throat softly she called out to whoever was standing outside. _Come in!_ The door swished open, a slightly tense appearing Seven entering the captain's quarters. Kathryn frowned slightly at the sight, wondering what caused her protege's behavior. Tilting her head to the side she asked. _Seven, what's the matter?_ The young woman stiffly stood in front of her captain, arms folded behind her back in her typical fashion.

It took a moment before she answered, voice laced with something Kathryn couldn't quite deciver. _I am... sorry for the interruption, captain. I didn't mean to invade your moment of solitude. I was doing research on social matters and was once again confronted with a topic which is still very hard for me to comprehend. I thought that maybe you could help me solving this problem..._

Kathryn felt a headache build at her rambling Astrometrics officer. At the same time she realized something that made her eyes widen just the slightest bit. Her Seven was rambling? That was new, but as the saying goes there's a first for everything. Deciding to make matters easier for the obviously struggling younger woman she offered her a seat and a cup of her favorite herbal tea which always seemed to calm her nerves. To her relief Seven agreed without much hesitation even at the aspect of having to sit down rather to keep standing as Kathryn knew she prefered.

Once the unlikely pair both sat down they shared a moment of silence together which neither of them found unpleasant. The tea which indeed achieved to regain most of Seven's calm now sitting on her lap, the younger of the duo finally found the courage to talk again. _After our discussion about romance and my first date the Doctor had set up for me I have found myself thinking about the subject a lot and trying my best to conduct more research on it, which to my dismay was rather inconclusive. So earlier today I decided to talk to the Doctor regarding the matter to see if he knew more than the database. I specifically was curious to know whether it was possible for a human female to persue a romantical relationship, or even develop romantical emotions towards another human female. You see on the Doctor had immediately assumed that my potential future mate was to be a male which in recap confused me, especially since I had grown quite fond of this one female crewmate and subconsciously seen her as a 'love interest'. So was this not possible after all? Were my emotions towards this individual wrong and my attempts at starting a romantic bond with her futile?_

Kathryn who up until now had listened to the younger woman's monologue intently, hanging on her lips, leaning forward towards Seven, their noses almost touching which upon realizing made the older flush just the tiniest bit decided to interrupt at this point, somehow feeling the need to share her own personal opinion on the matter. _Seven, love is never wrong. Be it a man and a woman who are romantically involved, or two women, even two men is all the same as long as their feelings are mutual and it's consensual. Now of course there is some cultures, or alien species who still shun same sex relationships, but back on our homeplanet Earth equality has been achieved decades ago. I sincerely hope our Doctor hasn't told you anything else in terms of that matter. If so then that must simply be a flaw in his subroutines we have to fix still. Anyhow, you can rest assured that I for one am delighted to hear you have developed feelings of a romantical kind for someone. The woman your heart belongs to can call herself very happy and I sincerely hope she returns your feelings..._

Kathryn's eyes widened when out of the blue the softest, cool and moist feeling engulfed her lips, making the words she'd planned to say next catch in her throat. Her eyes shot open, only now she realized that she'd closed them in the process. Before she could get used to this new sensation too much however it was gone again, deep blue twinkling eyes now meeting her own by now dark blue ones, the most alluring smirk she'd ever seen playing around those plush sensual lips. _I'm sorry, captain, but you were rambling and I couldn't think of a better way to stop you._

A low throaty chuckle erupted from the older woman's lips at those words, the whole situation feeling almost absurd to her. Once she'd regained her cool again somewhat, one corner of her mouth turned up into a smirk of her own the captain remarked. _My, Seven. I didn't take you for a tease, but you sure know how to make a woman flustered. Also, how bold of you to call me rambling when you would probably still be at it now had I not decided to brew us some tea and sit together to calm you down._ Hearing that Seven's cheeks took on the softest hue of pink, which almost made Kathryn squeal at the rare display of shyness.

The young woman quickly regained her regular cool exterior however, shooting another killer smirk at her captain she said, voice back to that new teasing tone of hers. _I quite enjoy teasing you. It's very rewarding to see you flustered and getting to taste those tantalizing lips of yours was a quite pleasant bonus. As for your concern regarding the Doctor's opinion on same sex romance I can reassure you that his subroutines won't need improvement of any sort. He in fact told me almost the same thing you just told me about the matter and I quote. 'Love is love, Seven. Be it aliens, holograms, robots, or women that catch your fancy is completely up to you, as long as it makes you happy I as your Doctor highly approve of it.' That's the reason I came to your quarters, captain. I... have developed romantical feelings for you and was wondering if you by any chance... reciprocate? It's fine if you don't I understand..._

Now it was Kathryn's turn to cut the younger woman's words off by sealing her lips with her own. An involuntary whimper leaving her lips at the probing tongue that teasingly licked her bottom lip, making her cheeks flush. _Sure has been a while since someone last kissed me like this. Kathryn mused to herself. I feel like a teenager all over again. Then again I was way to awkward at that time for things like this. In my defense there was no girl half as fascinating as in Bloomington..._ Her musings were interrupted by the cutest pretty annoyed sounding huff.

The redhead's cheeks once again flushed when her eyes met those icy blue orbs, irritation and slight hurt now visible in them. _Oh no. What have I done to upset her? Way to go, Katie. You should really learn to turn off your thinking machine while kissing the woman of your dreams._ She mentally scolded herself before cupping the younger woman's face, her elegant fingers gently tracing the softest alabaster cheeks before saying, voice filled with unconditional love. _Oh my darling Seven. You have no idea for how long I have secretely hoped and waited to hear those words from you. I didn't dare dream that you'd share my feelings. I very much reciprocate. I love you, Seven, more than anyone before. I have for a long time now, but being the coward that I am I didn't have it in me to confess to you. I really am an old fool. Please forgive me for making you take the first step. I know how hard it can be to confess, especially if it's your first time doing so..._

An unreadable expression now graced Seven's face, making Kathryn's heart drop and feel like she ultimately messed up. _Seven, I'm sorry..._ Her jaw dropped at the glint that was suddenly visible in the by now deep blue eyes, the younger woman's voice low and more sensual than ever. _Oh, you should be, captain..._ Kathryn despite the gravity of the situation coaxed out. _Kathryn, please call me Kathryn, Seven._ This made the blonde smirk once again and lick her seductive lips. _I will comply, Kathryn._

The air around the two of them had grown so tense it felt like there was hardly any room to breath. Their lips inching closer once more, like two magnets attracting each other. However, the kiss never came to, the younger of the pair having other plans, making her new lover groan in obvious frustration, a fact that made Seven chuckle in amusement. _You have made me wait for so long for those lips, Kathryn. Now it is your turn to wait..._ Kathryn felt shivers run down her spine, wondering what her lover had in store for her next.

A low moan left her throat, blue eyes shooting up as the familiar feeling of soft, cool and moist lips now lingered around her neck, teeth grazing a particularly tender spot, soon turning the older woman into a puddle beneath her surprisingly skilled lover. Kathryn felt her stomach tighten in excitement as her lover's ministrations became more daring, sucking the spot she'd previously gnawed on with great gusto, growling lowly before placing a tender kiss on the now very sensitive area, husking into Kathryn's ear. _Now everyone will know you are mine, Kathryn Janeway._

**Present time**

It was 0700 when Kathryn left her quarters to start her duty shift. Seeing as how it had seemingly been an uneventful night she decided to make her rounds, checking in on every working station on the ship to see if there was any updates she hadn't been informed of yet. Her first stop was engineering. Kathryn had a particular fondness of that place as it reminded her of her beginnings as a Starfleet officer. She'd always enjoyed the sound of the soft humming of machines and the warp coil and a chat with her chief engineer usually proved to be quite endearing as well. A smile replaced her command mask at B'elanna Torres approaching her. _Good morning, captain. What gives me the honor?_

Kathryn gently patted the younger half Klingon on the shoulder, answering cordially. _I'm just checking up to see if there's any updates I'm not aware of yet. Also I do enjoy being here every now and then. As you know I'm quite fond of your station and frankly I was wondering how my friend's doing. We haven't had a chance to talk in a while. I miss our chats, B'elanna._ The younger woman was touched by her captain and friend's words, smiling at the older.

_Same here, captain. It's been a while indeed. There's no updates as of now, but I will make sure to inform you right away if there is. Tom and I were going to go have dinner together in Fair Haven tonight. How about you join us for that? I'm sure Tom won't mind. In fact he mentioned something regarding a change to the program he made that he meant to show you to ask for your opinion. You know he thinks very highly of you and your approval really means a lot to him, captain._ The brunette's eyes had taken on a hopeful glint as she looked at her captain. Kathryn felt very honored and glad for the invitation, yet the aspect of thirdwheeling the couple was a little awkward, so she decided to take a shot.

_I'd love to accept your invitation, but would you mind me bringing a date along to dinner? You know Michael Sullivan still has that crush on me and I'd like to come prepared this time around._ She chuckled softly, feeling only the slightest bit bad for using the holo character as an excuse to bring her lover around. B'elanna to her relief smiled knowingly and immediately agreed to her request, inwardly celebrating the fact that her friend had finally stopped her self inflicted celebacy, not any longer denying herself the happiness of a romantical relationship.

**The end**


End file.
